


The Vocaloid Lore Compendium

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: All The Ships, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Hallucinations, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Memes, Multi, References to other bad stuff, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Reposted because I accidentally deleted it)A big book of my Vocaloid/Utau Headcannons that may be incorporated in Future stories.Feel free to Send me requests on who you want to see!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Me_Meow's Headcannons and Ship Ratings  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839043

I had always loved seeing other author's Headcannons for the Vocaloids/Utaus, so I decided to throw my hat into the ring. <3

In terms of Fanloids and Misc.Characters here are the ones I'll do:

-Hagane Miku (And the other H-Types)

-Akita Neru and Yowane Haku

-Zatsune Miku

-Taito, Akaito, Kizaito, and Nigaito

-Mikudayo

-Calne Ca

-Juon Kiku

-Song Specific characters such as Megumi from Mozaik Role and Masaki from Manbou P's work.


	2. SF-A2 Miki

(Request 1 of 3 from Me_Meow)

-Unlike the rest of her peers, Miki is fully robotic.

-She was built as a security droid but was later repurposed into the entertainment robot she is now, although her weaponry and security protocols have not been fully removed.

-Miki is great with kids, acting as a big sister figure for Kai Yukki and helping Kyoteru around during school hours.

-Despite being a security robot, Miki is rather naive and easy to trick. This makes her a frequent target for pranks.

-She has a connection port located on the sides of her neck, whenever she's plugged in her sense of touch becomes much more sensitive.

-Miki has a strong feeling of insecurity due to her robotic background, making her fear that the vocaloids treat her like less of a person.


	3. Arsloid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out It's Arsloid's birthday today, so it seems like perfect timing to post this

(Request 2 of 3 for Me_Meow. sorry it took so long, I wasn't too familiar with Arsloid)

-Despite his sizeable popularity at school, Arsloid dosen't like being the center of attention as it makes him anxious.

-He acts as a sort of mentor to Fukase, doing his best to keep the boy out of trouble with varying levels of success.

-Arsloid is bad at choosing his battles, usually running head-first into a fight he has no chance of winning.

-He's got a suprisingly vast knowledge of biology and hopes to one day become a health instructor.

-He can get pretty competitive at times, even during sex (He'll try to see if he can outlast his partner)


	4. Hatsune Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had made this one while I was brainstorming ideas for Arsloid's chapter

-Miku's bubbly, Optimistic personality is merely an act she puts on for the fans. In reality she is much more jaded and cynical due to the ever growing stress of her career.

-After Miriam's voicebank ceased production and she filed for retirment, Miku was left in charge of the other vocaloids.

-She and Hagane Miku are sisters, they don't get along very well however.

-She suffers from Ailurophobia due to an incident from her childhood where a stray cat had clawed at her face. Ever since that day she gets panicky whenever she's near a cat.

-Much like her sister Hagane, she has a rather colorful vocabulary and swears like a sailor. She does try to censor herself when she's around children or her producers.

-Miku and Luka used to date, but the two had broken up after she was caught having an affair. The two of them, while hostile towards one another, still maintain a proffesional relationship.


	5. Shipping Meme: Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided a new way for planning out this work, every 5th chapter will be a ship-specific one. 
> 
> Starting with my favorite rarepair: Yokune Ruko/Yowane Haku (Or as I call it, Melancholy)
> 
> Tw: Mentions of Infidelity

Favorite** Activity:** Haku loves gardening while Ruko loves <strike>killing people</strike> drawing and photography

**How many children do they have?**

Ruko and Haku have an ilegitimate son in the form of Mawarine Shuu after Haku had a secret love affair with Ted Kasane. (This is the basis for an Au I have planned in the future)

**Who is more Dominant?**

Ruko

**Where did they first meet?**

<strike></strike>Ruko first met Haku (and Miku) at a spring festival when they were children.

**Where did they go on their honeymoon?**

They spent their honeymoon at a fancy resort, that Ruko paid for cuz he's rich AF

**Any pets?**

Aside from Rook in his dog form, Haku has a cat named Yowaneko (The same one from Chibi-Miku-San)

**Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning?**

Ruko, because he loves fucking with everyone.

**Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile?**

Haku, and her smile is the sweetest thing you'll ever see.


	6. Yukari

(The last of 3 requests from Me_Meow)

-Yukari is a bit of a conspiracy theorist abd has been trying to prove the existance of aliens. (And has tried to raid area 51)

-She's a total sci-fi nerd and has a bit of a crush on Miki due to her robotics.

-Yukari can be socially awkward sometimes and has trouble with making conversations.

-Despite being part of voiceroid, she dosen't hang around her Voiceroid companions very often.

-Yukari is very supportive of her friends, the other Ah-Loids turn to her to advice when Kyoteru is busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being extremely short, much like Arsloid I haven't seen much of Yukari


	7. Ruko Yokune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clarify a few things before this chapter:
> 
> 1\. The Ruko in my stories is about the same age as Luka (early 20's)
> 
> 2\. My Ruko is a male crossdresser like Ritsu and uses he/him pronouns
> 
> 3\. The "Ron The Death Eater" effect is in play with this character, not out of distaste but because an evil Ruko sounded fun to write.
> 
> Tw: References to Insanity and Murder

-Ruko has an obsessive crush on Megurine Luka, bordering on being a full blown yandere for her. 

-He and Rook are brothers. Despite Rook's friendly and supportive nature, Ruko is rather hostile towards him due to his parents heavilly favoring his brother.

-Ruko is dementophilic (Strongly Attracted to insanity)

-Much like his incarnation in Chibi Miku San, Ruko is incredibly rich and lives in a mansion with Momo and Defoko as his servants.

-Despite his twisted nature, he's fairly active in the dating scene due to his charm and good looks.

-Ruko is vain and abrasive, holding himself in an extremely high regard and getting furious when any of his qualities are questioned.

-He has killed a man...well...a few people actually.

-Because of his relationship with Haku, he is trying to become a better person for her sake and keeps his darker urges underwraps.


	8. Megurine Luka

-Luka speaks in a very formal manner, referring to most of her peers by their last names or their full first names (Ex: Ruko = Rokugo or Yokune, Lily = Lilian, Miriam = Ms. Stockley).

-Despite her classy persona, Luka is a pretty big fan of rap music. She can even spit some fire bars herself

-Before becoming a vocaloid, she wanted to be a fashion designer but was kicked out of beauty school due to injuring another student. 

-She and Mew have a bitter rivalry because of Mew basically living Luka's fashion designer dream. A fact that Mew loves to rub in her face.

-When not on stage, Luka prefers wearing suits over dresses. And boy does she look good in them!

-Luka's speaking voice is very posh and feintly british. 

-She is pretty strong, being able to overpower Lily in a fight and make her submit with her thicc thighs.


	9. Gumi Megpoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates on this work, I've been pretty busy with school and I've been working on a bigger project as well. I'll try to update this book a bit more frequently.
> 
> Tw: Mental Health issues and Mentions of death

-Gumi suffers from hallucinations both visual and auditory. They began in her teenage years after the loss of her father.

-She's a smol and chubby cinnamon role with a smile that MUST be protected.

-Gumi gets flustered very easilly, especially around taller/muscular women.

-Her most common hallucinations are manifestations of her trauma, usually taking the form of characters from her songs. (Further explination will be in a later chapter)

-She's the one who's usually forced to wear Mikudayo whenever it is required for a convention or Project Diva game.

-Gumi gets anxious whenever she's alone due to being autophobic. As such, she can be rather clingy towards the ones she loves, not wanting to be alone with the voices.

-Gumi is a member of her school's occult club and still keeps in touch with the other girls there.

-Despite her normally shy demeanor, she's very social at parties. Engaging in playful conversation, flirting, and stealing everyone's pizza when they aren't looking.

-Gumi and Miku are rather hostile towards eachother when not on stage. Miku dosen't even refer to Gumi by name, but instead insulting nicknames like "Saladhead" and "Leaf-For-Brains".

-Gumi is naturally submissive when it comes to lewd activities.


	10. Shipping Meme: Honeycarrot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration for this reaching over 100 hits, I'm gonna give you 2 shipping memes for the price of one! 
> 
> Next up on the chopping block is one of my all time favorite ships: Honeycarrot! (Gumlily)

**Who cooks?**

Gumi does, and she's very good at it too. She has a book filled with recipies both real and from fiction. 

**Who comes up with the cheesy pick up lines?**

Lily has a whole arsenal of cheesy pick-up lines at her disposal much to the dismay of Gumi.

**What do they do for eachother on the holidays?**

On Halloween they kick back, order some pizzas, and watch horror movies of varying quality. 

On Christmas: Gumi bakes gingerbread cookies for Lily and Lily plays christmas songs on her guitar for Gumi.

**What's their "Song"?**

Flesh by Simon Curtis, a song fitting for how kinky the two can get.

**Their favorite places to go together?**

The water park and the arcade.

**Favorite Activities?**

Lily enjoys a good work out while Gumi enjoys writing and reading (<strike>And watching Lily work out)</strike>. The two also love gaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support for this book! 
> 
> I was actually suprised that it caught on as quickly as it did.


	11. Shipping Meme: Negitoro

**Who's more dominant?**

Suprisingly, it's Miku.

**Their "Song"?**

I Miss The Misery by Halestorm (After their falling out)

A Thousand Years by Christina Perry (Before their falling out)

**Do they have any pets?**

Luka has a pet ferret named "Scruffles" and Miku has a poodle named "Bon Bon"

**Who doodles little hearts on their desk with their initials in them?**

<strike></strike>Miku does it on her office desk when she's bored. Her desk is the kind you can write on with dry erase markers.

**What do they fight over?**

Their arguments are over very personal matters like Miku's jaded and distant behavior or Luka's hostility towards men.

**Who arranges the bookshelf in Alphabetical order?**

Luka does as she prefers to keep things nice and tidy.

**Who buys candels for dinners even though there's no special occasion?**

Luka, she belives it creates a more romantic mood to their dinners.


	12. Sex Headcanons?

I was thinking..

Since it's that magical time of year where Kinktober's making the rounds on A03, should I do sex-related headcannons for the 'loids?

Like should I make a seperate book for them or just sprinkle them through out this one?


	13. Momo And Defoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow updates on both Melancholy and this work, I've been busy with school.
> 
> Hopefully I can get days 3 and 4 out soon, Thank you for your patience.

\- Momo and Defoko were programmed as servant bots for the Yokune Household.

\- Despite her programming, Defoko is incredibly lazy much to the other utaus' dismay.

\- Like Miki, both of their senses of touch become more sensitive when plugged in.

\- Defoko likes to lounge around with her endoskeleton exposed which flusters Momo.

\- Momo's body can move on its own when her head is detached. This fuction only works when her head is close by.

\- Coolant is sort of like alchohol for Momo and Defoko.


	14. Sad News

I hate to inform you all but: Melancholy (30 days of Ruko/Haku) has been discontinued.

Mostly due to time constraints and a lack of motivation, it was a little too ambitious for my third ever fanfic.

However, I will be making an effort to provide more spicy a03 content for all of you to enjoy


	15. Shipping Meme: KaiMei

**Where did they have their first honeymoon?**

They had their honeymoon in Venice, Italy.

**Who's more Dominant?**

Meiko's the dom in the relationship

**Who asked out who?**

Kaito was the one to ask out Meiko after about a minute of stuttering during their high school days

**Who pulls on the push door and vice versa?**

Kaito and Meiko when she's drunk

**What are their interests?**

When Meiko's not out partying and drinking, she loves to bake. Kaito collects modeling kits.


	16. The Voices in Gumi's Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for: References to Mental Health issues, death, and past abuse
> 
> These are the hallucinations Gumi has as mentioned in her chapter of the compendium.

**"Masaki"** **(When The Wind Blows, Mankind is Doomed)**

Manifested from the sexual abuse from her uncle Masaki. "Masaki" is only present Gumi's nightmares and rarely shows up outside of them. It takes the form of Masaki's deranged look at the end of _When The Wind Blows Mankind is Doomed_.

**Akari Oborodzuka (** **Onibi Series)**

The first voice Gumi started to hear and the manifestation of her crisis of religion. Akari is judgemental of Gumi and urges her to harm others or die in her name, similar to how she sees god after the loss of her father.

**Megumi Kokusenya** ** (Mozaik Role)**

The most common of her hallucinations and the manifestation of her depression and anxiety. Megu is the cruelest of the voices, belittling and insulting Gumi every chance she gets.

**Nancy Elsner** ** (Communications)**

The only voice with no physical form and the manifestation of Gumi's autophobia. Nancy's voice is broadcasted through a radio in her room. Unlike the other 3, Nancy dosen't do anything to harm Gumi. Instead, she is simply trying to converse with her and to make her feel less lonely.


	17. Shameless self promotion chapter!

I decided to make a tumblr askblog based off of my Gumi headcannons.

This will sort of act as both a side project and as something to explain the lore of Gumi and the voices

Feel free to check it out!

[@AskBrokenGumi](https://askbrokengumi.tumblr.com/post/188522488587/lily-told-me-this-would-be-a-great-way-to-connect)


	18. Namine Ritsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Ruko there are 2 things I want to clarify:
> 
> 1) Ritsu is 18 in my hc universe.
> 
> 2) He uses male pronouns

\- Ritsu HATES Ruko with a burning passion. It dosen't stop Ruko from dragging him along with his antics however.

\- He is the master of sass, and also just kind of a bitch

\- Ritsu is very self concious about being 5'1 and hates when people point it out

\- His knowledge of fashion is one that rivals Mew.

\- He sometimes likes to try and smuggle stuff under his hat.

\- Ritsu began crossdressing at an early age, due to feeling more comftorable in girl's clothing. His parents while concerned at first, were accepting of this.

\- Ritsu acts as a second father figure to Shuu, usually when Ruko can't be bothered to look after him


	19. Hagane Miku

\- Hagane is Miku's older sister by one year

\- She's pretty fit, perfect for beating up anyone who looks at her funny.

\- Hagane's voice sounds like a lower, more gravelly version of Miku's.

\- Despite refusing to show it, Hagane does have concerns about her sister's well being.

\- She will do anything in her power to keep Calne Ca out of harm. She's one of the few people Hagane actually cares about.

\- She has a very strong tolerance when it comes to alchohol. She can down several bottles of the stuff like it's nothing.

\- Despite her hardcore exterior, Hagane is actually a bottom in most of her relationships.


	20. Shipping: Arsloid/Yukari

A request for the lovable Me_Meow!

**Who is more dominant?**

Arsloid is. But unlike the other couples, hes a more gentle dom.

**Their "Song"?**

Hoodie by Hey Violet

**What do they argue about?**

Yukari frequently bickers with Arsloid about the existence of aliens.

**Where was their first honeymoon/Date?**

They went to a water park for their first date

**What are their hobbies?**

Yukari is into science stuff and machinery while Arsloid boxes occasionally

**Who is the Jealous type in the relationship?**

Yukari


	21. Kasane Teto

Request 1/2 for: Guest 

\- Teto's parents abandonned her at a young age so she dosen't know who exactly her real parents were.

\- Due to being part chimera, Teto actually has a heat cycle that persists through October to November.

\- She is blissfully unaware of Ruko's more disturbing "activities".

\- Much like her Chibi Miku San incarnation, she idolizes Kaito and looks up to him as a role model

\- Her brother Ted looks after her and does his best to keep her from being corrupted

\- Teto is the most cheerful and the least mean of the vipperloids.


	22. Shipping Meme: FukaFlower

A shipping request from 94-kun <3

**Who's more dominant?**

Flower calls the shots in the relationship

**Where did they first go for a date?**

They had their date at a pizza resturaunt

**What do they do on Holidays?**

On halloween Fukase and Flower make a haunted house attraction for the other 'loids

On Christmas Flower and Fukase make smores.

**Who accidentally pulls on the push door?**

Fukase

**Who etches their names on their desk?**

Flower does it when she's bored.

**Who's the jealous type in the relationship?**

Fukase is a little bit possesive of Flower and gets jealous easily.


	23. "Character Songs" Meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really bored while working on my 12 ships of december thing so I made this Character song thing with my versions 'loids

**Gumi Megpoid:** Take Me To Church by Hoizer

**Hatsune Miku: **Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons

**Megurine Luka: **My Way (Minor Key version) by Chase Holfelder

**Kaito: **Colors of The Rainbow by The Italo Brothers

**Taito: **Sarcasm by Get Scared

**Fukase: **deCIPHER by Madame Macabre

**Calne Ca: **Monster by Paramore

**Ruko Yokune: **Blame by Bastile

**Namine Ritsu: **Born This Way by Lady GaGa

**Mawarine Shuu: **Crybaby by Melanie Martinez

**Meiko: **Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan

**Yowane Haku: **Untitled by Simple Plan

**The Kagamines: **Hit and Run by Lolo

**Sukone Tei: **Queen of Mean by Sarah Jeffery

**Hagane Miku: **Failure by Breaking Benjamin

**Oliver:** The Wolf by Siamese

**MIRIAM: **Masterpeice by CG5 Ft. B-Slick


	24. Shipping Meme: Piko/Miki

Request from my fellow Voca Verse member 94kun!

**Who's more dominant?**

Miki

**Where did they first meet?**

Miki first met Piko at a comic book store, she helped him pay for an expensive Yugioh deck

**Who asked out who first?**

Piko asked Miki out first, and he was pretty confident about it.

**What's their hobbies?**

Piko likes to play Yugioh with the boys and Miki enjoys science and machinery

**Their Song?**

Stero Heart by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine

**Where did they go for their first date?**

They first dated at a Dave N Busters (It was Piko's idea)


	25. Utatane Piko

Another request from 94kun

\- Piko is a huge fan of trading card games like Yugioh and Magic the Gathering

\- His Usb cord is part of his costume and he frequently trips over it

\- He has a rather vast knowledge on computers and coding

\- Piko is a bit of a health nut, which tends to annoy the other vocaloids

\- Piko has an attraction to androids like Miki and Momo

\- He shares a house with Oliver's family, sleeping in the guest room.


	26. The Plans Moving Forward

Well...a new decade is upon us and I wanted to say a few plans and updates before 2019 comes to an end and 2020 begins:

**1: **The remake of Melancholy (30 Days of Ruko/Haku) has been put on an indefinite hiatus while I try to figure out a new set of prompts

**2: **My Persona 5 ask box _Ask The Salty Joker_ will be getting supplementary fics to go along with it in what I call "The Salty Verse"

**3: **Gumi will finally get a fic detailing her backstory and the first time she began hearing the 4 voices. The order of which will be done in chronological order of the events of her life. (Akari, Masaki, Nancy, Megu).

**4: **I will be making effort to start working on multi-chaptered stories.

**5: **_The Part Of Me That Hates You _will finally get more stories as I tracked down chapters 5-10 of the Mozaik Role manga which gives me more material

**6: **More original works will be created, I have a fuck ton of oc's and I've wanted to make things based around them for a while.

And most importantly, I can't be thankful enough for all the love and support that I've gotten from both here and on Discord. You have all been wonderful people and it really makes me happy to know people are actually enjoying the things I've made. 

Stay safe, and Have a Happy New Year <3


	27. Lily Masuda (And an Apology)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...about my absence.
> 
> My final semester of school began about 2 weeks ago and my family is getting ready to move, so actually writing a fanfic hasn't been the top of my priority list.
> 
> As for why I left the FukaFlower fic after 1 chapter, It got too stressful for me to write every plot point down and It didn't feel like a collab to me. 
> 
> To my readers, I'm sorry for my laziness and abandonment of my stories.

\- Lily is fucking RIPPED and she's proud of it.

\- She and Mew were best friends in high school before Mew went off to pursue her fashion career.

\- Despite working for vocaloid, Lily still goes on tours with her band AniM.O.V.E

\- She's got a talent for mechanics and fixing up bikes and cars.

\- Lily's preffered submission hold in a wrestling match is the Bearhug. ;D

\- She has a slight New Jersey accent

\- Lily is basically the cool big sister of the internet co bunch 

\- She is one of the few people who's actually nice to Gakupo and helps him out with scoring dates

(A link is provided for reference on what [Lily's build](https://www.deviantart.com/ablox/art/Queen-Mikoto-614082709) is like. Albiet Lily's boobs are a bit smaller than the person in the pic)


	28. Slashers Au

For some reason I had this idea of creating an au where the vocaloids take the roles of horror movie slashers. The name of this au is a work in progress but for now I call it: Terrorloid

_ **The roster so far** _

**Hatsune Miku: **Jason Vorheese (Friday the 13th)

**Ruko Yokune: **Freddy Kruger (Nightnare on Elm Street)

**Gumi: **Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw)

**Cyber Songman: **Candyman (Candyman)

**Kaito Shion: **Micheal Myers (Halloween)

**Meiko Sakine: **Pamela Vorheese (Friday The 13th)

**KYO and WIL: **Billy and Stu/Ghostface (Scream)

**Oliver: **Chucky (Child's Play)

**Honne Dell: **Herbert West (Re-Animator)

**Sukone Tei: **Billy Lenz (Black Christmas)

**Namine Ritsu: **Angela (Sleepaway Camp)

**Gakupo: **Harry Warden (My Bloody Valentine)


End file.
